


helping hand

by succi_saihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Light Angst, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Naegi Makoto, Vaginal Sex, toko and byakuya are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara
Summary: Komaru and Toko's relationship isn't going so well. So Komaru goes to talk to her brother Makoto. He ends up trying to comfort her, in a very unusual way.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Komaru Naegi was frustrated. She and her girlfriend, Toko, had gotten into an argument, and now Toko wouldn't even text Komaru back. The green-haired girl felt incredibly lonely. 

_Maybe Makoto would want to listen?_ she thought. She loved her brother, and knew that he loved her too, and would happily listen to her vent if if it meant his little sister would feel better. 

She walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Makoto? Can I come in?"

The door opened. "What's up, Komaru?"

Komaru sighed. "Toko and I got into a really big fight, and now she won't even text! What if she wants to break up?" Tears sprung into her eyes. "I've been an awful girlfriend..."

"No, you haven't," Makoto reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be resolved soon. She can't stay mad at you forever. Besides, Byakuya and i have argued before, and we're still together! I'm sure it's the same for you and Toko."

Komaru sniffled, wiping away her tears. "You really mean it?"

"I'm positive," Makoto said, hugging her.

"There's just one more thing I want to say," Komaru said, her cheeks flushing a bright pink and her voice dropping to a whisper. "I-I haven't...you know...had s-sex since before the argument...I've m-masturbated, but I r-really miss actually doing it with someone. Would you do it with me?"

Makoto went silent, and Komaru was worried her tears would return. She loved her brother dearly, and she was positive he was the only one who would help her. But finally, the boy spoke. 

"I-I will," he said, blushing as well. "I-I really love you, Komaru."

"S-should we go into your room?" she asked. 

Makoto nodded. "If you want to...nobody's home besides us, so we could do it anywhere...but if you're more comfortable being in my room, then that's totally okay."

The two siblings made their way to the bed, and Komaru awkwardly undressed. Makoto stripped as well, and Komaru was surprised at both her brother's confidence and the size of his dick. She'd touched herself thinking about it before, but never in her fantasies was it this large.

Makoto reached a hand down and started to fondle Komaru's clit, making her moan softly. "A-ah...that feels really good...a lot better than when Toko would do it..."

Makoto smiled fondly at her as he inserted a finger into her wet pussy. He thrust it in and out before adding a second one, softly asking, "Is this okay."

"Yeah," Komaru panted. 

"Good," he smiled. ""Cuz I'm gonna put my dick in soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl."

Makoto started to thrust slowly at first, then speeding up, squeezing Komaru's breasts gently while he did so. "F-fuck...you're tight..."

"A-ah...big bro...it feels so _good!_ " Komaru moaned. 

"Don't cum just yet," Makoto said in a surprisingly dominant way. "You wanted to do this with me because you love me, right? I-if you cum too quick, then that doesn't feel very good for me..." He didn't mention that he was barely keeping from cumming right then and there himself. 

"I-it feels too good!" Komaru whined. "I-I'm sorryyy!"

At that very moment, Makoto felt her juices flow out of her pussy and make his cock feel even better. It was too much, his sister was too sexy, her pussy was too tight, it was too good--"Komaru!" he cried as he came, filling her with his cum. "I love you!"

After both the siblings had cleaned up, they cuddled together on the bed. 

"Thank you," Komaru said softly. "And I'm sorry I came too early."

"It's fine," Makoto said. "And if you need this again, then just come talk to me, okay? I'm happy to give a helping hand to my little sister.


End file.
